Shoot me down
by AkazuIzuya
Summary: (Taken from a Prompt I found - originally uploaded on AO3) The Avengers take up guns. Their targets: their comrades. No mercy. In between, Loki and Tony, on different sides. One of them shoots. Only one can survive. Or: Loki is a little shit, but he is the winner.


„This is a ridiculous idea." Bruce murmurs, his face pale, palms sweaty, the gun raised and held close to his chest, while he visibly prays to whichever god out there is willing to listen, to just make this STOP. He doesn't have the nerves for this, everyone knew this. So how he ever got caught up in this will stay a mystery forever.

Rustling catches his attention, and he has just enough time to notice his comrade – Steve Rogers, or also called Captain America – turning pale. Two shots echo through the hall. That's it. Two shots, both hit the heroes in the chest with horrifying precision. Both go down, folding to the ground like they were made of paper.

* * *

Cold sweat was running down Thors neck. He didn't like this. Absolutely not. He was horrified, afraid, and he wasn't above openly pleading to the Norns that his brother would at least have mercy with him this time. He had been stabbed enough for a lifetime. He had Mjölnier at his hip, his hand on the shaft, and he was turning. Slowly… cautiously… he had no idea where the enemy was. Clint was somewhere behind him, further up above at some vintage point and he was glad he had the Archer at his back. He could rely on him. "Hawkeye? I'm not feeling good down here, you know…?" he whispered into his comms.

_"Well, how 'bout you stop quivering with fear and finally DO something, yeah? I just took out two of them. Make yourself useful! You could – UGAA!" _

"Hawkeye? Hawkeye!?" Thor was starting to panic, raising his gun higher, and pressing his back tightly against the wall in his back. "Clint?" he hissed, getting no reaction.

_"Uh… not precisely. Hey Point Break! How ya feeling today, huh?"_

"Stark! You fiend! Get out of our com Line!" Thor scowled, but just earned himself a good natured laughter from the engineer.

_"No! I don't wanna! You DO realize that we agreed on 'no superpowers', right? Hacking technique is not a superpower – it's just what I do. Oh hey, guess who's my partner?"_

Thor growled. "I think I don't want to- Hiiiiiiie-!"

Tony broke down in laughter at this. Thor groaned and wiped at his chest where his vest had a bright spot that was blinking, his gun hat shut itself down. He grunted, not even embarrassed about his honest to god squeak he had just let out. He raised his gaze, still scowling deeply, and meeting the slightly amused face of one Natascha Romanoff, her gun still pointed at him.

_"I guess you just found out who it is. Well, too bad, that's both of you down! That's already six of fourteen participants, almost half! I guess there are some good teams, huh?"_

It was that instance that Clint lowered himself from his point on the wall, down next to Thor. He was frowning, and huffed at Natascha, who smirked. "Stark, you talk too much." The Widow whispered into her comms.

Clint sighed. "I keep forgetting that Tony actually knows how to use a gun. Or how to snipe." The Archer grumbles, and Thor simply raised an eyebrow in question.

"He can?"

_"Well, hammer-man, I didn't only _design _weapons, I was also the one testing them, and I set very high standards. Plus, I'm still the one inventing, designing and improving the teams equipment. I am VERY well trained in all kinds of stuff, not only limited to my Iron Man suit, ya know? Anyways, out with you two. Oh, and greet the twins for us, will you? Don't worry, if I have it my way, your brother is soon joining you!"_

Thor hummed, putting his gun back into its holster. "I really underestimated you, Man of Iron. I shall not forget this defeat." He pouted and turned to Clint "I am sorry, Barton. I wasn't of much help today…"

"Nah, don't worry. It's not fair, Nat and Tony - that team ain't normal." Clint stuck his tongue out at the Widow, receiving only an unimpressed arched eyebrow and together with Thor turned to leave the field.

_"So, I'm going to make an educated guess; we took out the twins and them. Two more are down, and I'm guessing one of them is Brucie Bear. The other may be Falcon."_

Nat hummed as she watched the two men walk towards the exit. There was a glint in her eyes, since she was enjoying this immensely. And, while Tony was a chattermouth, and she generally was a mistrusting person, Tony was a great shooter and coordinator. "I wouldn't bet on it for Banner to be out. He's a survivor, Stark. This is his element."

_"True, but this is stress, and its making him panicky and we don't know who is his partner, so I think I might be right. You know, I'm right pretty often, Rushman."_

She rolled her eyes in silence, diving back into the shadows. She did not dignify his little quip with a reaction. It wasn't needed, they were over this already. And if not, he could go and continue sulking for all she cared.

* * *

"I didn't think Stark would be this good…" Wanda remarks after Clint and Thor had joined them in the observatory adjacent to the hall where the game was still continuing. A whole wall was lined with screens, showing each and every one of the remaining teams and members and what they were currently doing. At least, they thought they could see everyone.

Clint just gives a shrug, while Thos smiles slightly. Steve kind of looks like a kicked puppy, so Bruce speaks up next and answers Wandas unasked questions. "Well, I can't blame you, really. It's obvious most of us all keep forgetting he is a genius.." he took of his glasses, and started to clean them.

"Which is actually ridiculous, because he keeps reminding us at least three times a day," Clint interrupts, letting himself slump down into the comfy couch in the room "and not very subtly so."

"True, but not without reason as we can see." Thor nods, his gaze firmly set on the screen showing said engineer.

"Yes well… I still don't get it. I thought Nat and Stark couldn't get along. But they're perfectly in sync." The witch seemed at a loss, and her brother had no answers for her.

"It's precisely because of that, that they make a great team. Nat hates Tony's attitude, but she knows he's a genius, and while she prefers to be her own boss, she knows he can assess the situation faster and better than her, from afar. She, however, is better out in the field. Sneaking, stalking, taking out. She's careful and observant in her own right. You don't see her coming. Tony is brash and reckless. He knows how to play the part. If it comes down to it, he's playing the part of the decoy."

"He'd trust her even though he hates her? Isn't that… kind of counterproductive?"

"Well, this is what this is all about, right? Team building and stuff." Clint shrugs his shoulders in a nonchalant way, and Steve nods, continuing:

"When they can't even trust each other in a game, how are they supposed to have each other's back in a fight? Jarvis made up the teams, and I believe he knows what he's doing. In contrast to his master."

_"I must take offense to that, Mr. Rogers."_ On cue, Jarvis voice chimed up from the speakers installed in the room and aside from Bruce and Clint, who had guessed Jarvis would listen in, everyone flinches. _"I can assure you that Sir does actually know what he does on most occasions, even if it does not look that way. His methods are just not what most people would do."_

"You mean sane people, right?" Clint quips, and Bruce can't hold back an amused snort.

_"That depends on how you define 'sane', Mr. Barton. One would consider a mortal man without superhuman powers, more often than not falling from high buildings without reason or need other than for the rush of adrenaline in his system, insane."_ Jarvis voice sounds perfectly calm, and this time it's the rest of them, excluding the Archer that start to laugh or snort. Clint just scoffs.

"I'm offended that I'm being sassed by an AI."

_"I am terribly sorry, Mr. Barton. I will deliver this as a complaint to Sir."_ It was very audible that Jarvis was not sorry. If anything, he sounded pretty smug about it.

"Yeah, Tony is gonna love that one, alright."Clint growls, outright sporting a pouty frown, making Wanda giggle.

_"So, Nat, I think I might have found our next target. You're gonna love that one, but I think it will be pretty difficult, even for you." _Tony's voice cut through the laughter.

Their attention snapped back to the screens once more.

_"Hit me with your best shot."_ Natascha replies and on the screen that shows her, she turns into a dark space between two high walls.

_"I know where Coulson is. Bastard has been hiding the whole time, stalking Rhodey. So, are you up for a challenge?"_

" WHAT?" Clint squeaks, voice high and face showing disbelief. "Coulson? Coulson is actually participating? Who comes next; Hill?" his voice speaks volumes as he leans forward, elbows on his knees.

"Actually, it's Fury. His partner, I mean." Pietro muses, a wry grin on his lips. He throws a glance at the two who were kicked out last and he only nods at their frightened state. "Yeah, we also didn't know. I think the only one who actually knew was Tony. Well, and Jarvis."

Right on cue, Nat scowled. _"Coulson? Stark, are you shitting me?"_

_"No I'm not. I proposed this to Coulson and Fury, just to fuck with them, but apparently they wanted to pull one over me, because those shitheads had the gall to join. And believe me, I do not have the wish to come face to face with our Cyclops."_ Tony hissed into the comms.

Nat grimaces the slightest bit at that. _"Figures, Fury is the bigger problem. Can you track him?" _

_"Yeah, I can play 'guess'. Damn it, Nat, the asshole didn't take anything trackable with him! Fucking Fury!"_

_"He knows you, Stark."_

_"Yeah, Coulson too, so – WHOA" _Tony suddenly stopped, and spat out curses in four different languages. Shots sounded and the engineer ducked away, before crawling under a cover. He waited there, counting down to six, until he ran out in a cowering posture at the opposite site. He came right onto a scene he had much rather avoided, if his face was anything to go by – Fury pulled the trigger, and Sam was down for the count. Tony shot without even waiting or thinking, and thus, Fury too was down.

Fury had not noticed him in time, so now the three of them stood there, each his gun out and raised – Fury and Sam pointing at each other, and Tony pointing at Fury. All three of them where silent, Sam and Fury just staring at Tony.

_"… Well Fuck me, I actually killed Fury."_ Tony murmured, turning pale.

"Told you he wasn't sane." Clint laughs, slightly hysterical, while at the same time Nat answers:

_"Get away from there, Stark! I just found –"_ a shot rang, and she fell silent.

_"Nat? Oh fuck."_ With that, Tony rushed towards the next small space he found and disappeared into the shadows.

"Who was THAT?" the Archer asks incredulous, since that definitely had not been Rhodey.

"I believe it was Mr. Laufeyson, Mr. Barton."Jarvis kindly supplied.

"Huh. I thought that guy would wait until there was no one left. Did I misjudge him?"

"Unlikely." Thor hums, crossed arms and leaning against the wall with his shoulder. "My brother is probably plotting something. Well, he is always plotting, in a way."

"Don't make me re-think my peace with him."

"That was not my intention my friend, believe me. I'm just wondering what he will do next."

"Actually, who is he even paired with? Jarvis?"

"Mr. Laufeyson is partnered with Mr. Barnes." the AI answered dutifully.

"Well fuck, I know who will win this game." giving a cynical grin, he looked at Thor. "Well, at least our killers will be killed, too. Karma, bitch."

"Well" Steve frowned, fidgeting slightly and looking worried for obvious reasons, "this makes me nervous. Bucky isn't the type to lay low at all, if anything it should have been him that took down Nat…."

They fell into an awkward silence. Everyone knew Steve was right – Bucky wasn't idle. Never. Sure, he stayed back, but he observed and sniped, and goddamn, he was at least as good as Clint, if not better. Though, he could fight close combat just as good, and just as deadly as Widow. One reason more it should have been him to take her down, not Loki.

Sunken in thoughts, all aside from Thor missed the next shot, and startled as the door opened and three of the players entered the room: Fury, Sam and Nat. The red-head silently stalked over to the couch, gracefully sliding into the spot next to the Archer. Sam took position next to Steve, while Fury in deadly silence placed himself behind the couch, spine straight, hands clasped together in his back.

"Who shot me." Nat asked into the room, but it took some seconds before anyone had the galls to answer her.

"Loki." Thor finally said, absentminded as he kept staring at the screen. "As he did with Coulson, just now."

"What?" Sam gasped, starting at Thor before his head whipped around to the screen.

"Jarvis, a replay of that, would you?" Bruce request was answered as Jarvis cancelled one of the screens that showed nobody, and replayed the scene from moments ago.

* * *

Coulson was good at this, he knew. Many people underestimated him, but there was a reason he was the one who handled the Avengers. The one who handled Clint who was unable to show proper respect to higher ups, and Natascha who was deadly and no one really knew if she was still a spy or not. That he was able to handle Tony Stark showed enough, though honestly, Mr. Potts was a great help with that one. But no, as it was, Coulson WAS good.

So when he found Stark crouching in front of a wall, cautiously looking around, he ducked back into his hiding place. So far he had only observed – observing was needed in such games. Though he was fit enough to climb the walls, he restrained – Clint and Barnes would probably be up there, as well as Falcon, and he had just lost the Colonel… no. He better stayed down here. He strained his ears, listening in on Stark speaking over the comms.

_"Yeah, I can play 'guess'. Damn it, Nat, the asshole didn't take anything trackable with him! Fucking Fury!"_

It stayed silent for a short moment as Starks partner answered. Coulson knew he had went undetected, so he silently peered around the corner, and aimed.

_"Yeah, Coulson too, so – WHOA" _Starks startles shout made Coulson frown slightly. Only the slightest bit though, because he preferred to smile. It made people open hearted towards him. He sighed. He had missed. Well, not exactly missed, he just had thought Stark hadn't seen him coming. Well, he may have underestimated the genius and his paranoia – it made him jumpy, ready to evade at any moment. He must have seen Coulson.. Truly a pity.

The Agent sighed lowly. There went his chance. Well, there was always a good portion of luck on Starks side. He watched as the genius scrambled away into narrow space and left his shadow, barely refraining from frowning. Something was off. He froze for about 5 seconds, and startled as shots echoed. Three at once, in the same space, his brain concluded. His com went dead, and this time he frowned openly - Fury had been taken down? Whoever that had been had a lot of guts.

A low noise to his left caught his attention and he spun around, raised his gun, and shot. Nothing happened, and he only stared at Barnes, who grinned at him darkly, before he chuckled. "Too bad, Coulson. My partner was faster, thus rendering your shot invalid." The former Wintersoldier hummed, obviously very satisfied with that outcome, sending a smug glance at Coulsons chest where a bright red spot was glowing – Loki had pretty good aim.

Coulson stayed in his position, unblinking. He only lowered his gun after staring for more long seconds. "To be honest, I thought you would be lying on one of those walls and sniping people. Not him." He finally confessed, holstering his weapon.

"Nah, he and I were pretty much thinkin' it woulda'be more fun t'play with you guys. Ya know, breakin' habits and stuff, makin' Stevie sweat and writhe. Can't say I dislike it, though. 'Tis fun." The dark haired fighters grin simply widened.

"Well, I hope you achieved your goal. I'm taking my leave – I want to know who made Fury to his worst enemy." the Agent hums, nods his farewell, and leaves.

* * *

"…. Well, that was uplifting." Sam comments after a minute of silence. "Anyone else here against pairing them up again?"

Several hands raise, Steve up front. He had slightly pink cheeks, but thankfully nobody mentioned that - they weren't Tony, after all.

"If Loki and Stark wouldn't be such assholes, this team would be perfect." Fury growls, scowling heavily. "And Barnes just proved equally as devious as our resident trickster. If the council ever get's wind of these dynamics, we're all out of a job."

Nobody disapproves of that statement, because it was true. Mostly. At the beginning, there had been much banter between Loki and Tony in fights, but by now they were so used to it, that their banter actually calmed them. As long as those two bickered and flirted, everything was alright. No end-of-the-world scenario. Bucky had joined in on the inappropriate jokes and banter after a while, much to Steves dismay.

Another shot sounds, and Tony's giddy giggling echoes through the speakers.

_"Aaaawwww man. Tony, you're such an ass!" _the Colonels voice was firm, but it was a clear pout audible. Sam chuckled and cheered a little.

"Yay! I wasn't the only one! The first, but not the only!"

_"Sorry Rhodey, but not my partner is equal to being my enemy in this field~"_ Tony hums smugly. They watch, most of them with a grin, as Rhodey throws his gun, hitting Tony's head and making the engineer yelp.

_"Damn. I thought I had a chance, after I finally lost Coulson. Well, better go to Sam and the rest. Have fun against the last two."_ The man turns around and simply leaves, not acknowledging Tony's halfhearted mock-salute with two fingers.

Clint snorts. "Well, that leaves the worst of them in the field. I think they still have equal chances. "

_"As previously discussed, since the count is down to three participants, the rules will be changed into a battle royal. The partner trackers are now turned off, as are the partner coms. Everyone is free-bait. Good luck, everyone." _Jarvis resounds in the observatory and in the hall and most of them make themselves comfortable in their spot. Coulson enters the room, closely followed by Tony's best friend, and they each searched a spot to watch the rest unfold.

* * *

So, that's it. Tony knew that the twins were out, as were Thor and Clint. Sam and Fury were also down for the count, as was Natascha. He didn't know about Bruce, Coulson, Steve, Bucky and Loki. Though, there had been a shot not far from his position before, so either someone else, or Coulson was down.

Coulson was sly, though, and people kept underestimating him, so it was unlikely that he was down. He frowned. Damn, to many possibilities, to many variables! He had no idea who was still left. And Jarvis wouldn't help. He couldn't hack into the coms now either… Swearing inwardly, he found cover in a low crouched spot, keeping his breathing even.

For long minutes, nothing happened. No steps, no shots, nothing. It made him go almost crazy. Then, there are footsteps coming closer, and they stop in front of the place Tony hid in. He could see boots – and he instantly knew he was fucked. Bucky was one of the survivors.

The soldier turns towards his low cave-like hideout, and starts to crouch down – in the same moment, a shot is fired and Bucky completely freezes.

"Goddamit! I should have taken him out first!" he heard him grunt, then saw him straighten back up, and leave without further words. Tony lets out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding in, and stays in his place.

"… Anthony?" a cautious call makes him startle again. Loki? Loki was the last one with him? Huh. Talk about fate.

He keeps quiet, though it is hard for him. He hates to stay still.

"Anthony? Won't you come out? I won't shoot you." Loki called out again. Tony hesitated, then he heaved a sigh. God, he loves when Loki calls him like this. He get's moving, slowly crawling back out, looking around at the entrance. Sure enough, Loki stood only a few meters away, looking around until his green eyes caught Tony's prone form. Tony could watch as Loki arched an eyebrow at that.

"No shooting?" Tony asked, cautious. Loki slowly nods, gifting him a small smile.

"No shooting. See? Gun is holstered again." The trickster pointed to his hip, and Tony follows his fingers with his eyes. The weapon is indeed in its place, and he sighs in relief, crawling back out completely. Loki comes over and helps him get up, watching as Tony put away his own weapon.

"So… the last two standing, huh?" he said, not knowing what else to do. Loki huffs a short laugh, making Tony's heart flutter.

"Yes, Anthony. And I do not wish to take you down."

"Well you don't hear me complaining about that, Snowflake."

"Yes, I know. It would have been weird had you told me to 'kill' you."

"No thanks, still have my demons from the first time you tried." Tony wanted to hit himself as soon as the words had left his mouth. Oh damn, oh fuck, he could never simply keep his mouth at bay, could he?

He can see the very moment when Loki recoils – It's nothing to visible. It's in the way he doesn't blink for just a few seconds too long, in the way he suddenly shows a smile that wasn't supposed to bloom at this comment, at the way Loki gives an awkward little laugh, short and empty.

"Loki I didn't mean it like that I'm sorry it just slipped-" he started, but Loki raised his pale hand, making his jaw snap shut. He felt miserable in that moment, and that self deprecating smile on the gods lips made him feel even worse.

"It's alright, Anthony. What's done is done. Don't worry about it." He assures, and Tony leans into the hand that cups his cheek, cold and gentle fingers against his heated skin. Loki never had warm skin, and Tony liked that very much. "I saw how you took out Fury." He suddenly said. Tony understands it as the distraction of topic that it was, but doesn't call him out on it. If anything, he was grateful for it.

"Yeah, I did. Reflex – shot first ask later." He smiles, and Loki strokes his skin, his other hand rising to brush up his arm on the other side. Tony shudders.

"That was very reckless of you. Fury isn't Colonel Rhodes. He will not forget this, Anthony. And he is giving you a headache on his best days. You took on a mighty enemy." The god hums, and Tony sees a familiar spark in those green eyes. He swallows. He knew that shine – Loki was _aroused_. Goddamn it, Loki was _aroused_, because Tony had shot Fury. The same Fury who made Tony scared and clashed with Loki most of the time. He had _impressed_ Loki!

Suddenly giddy from joy, he broke out into a wide grin, earning him a soft laugh from his lover. "Yep, I did. Do I get a reward?" he simply asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. There is laughter again in the other males eyes, and interest, and fire, and _hunger_. And then there is a mouth pressed against his.

Tony barely noticed how Loki shoved him backwards until his shoulder blades hit the wall behind him. He raised his arms and circled them around Lokis neck, clinging to him like a lifeline. His eyes were closed already, and he moaned loudly as Loki pressed closer against him, pressing one of his long legs between Tonys.

The kiss is harsh, fast paced, passionate and a little desperate. Loki welcomes Tonys tongue in his mouth, lets him explore what was rightfully his, pushes back against the wiggling wet muscle, tangles them, and catches it to suck on it. Tony moans again and shudders, and searches desperately for friction against Lokis leg against his crotch. He's lost in the moment, lost in Loki, and he didn't care that there was still a game, didn't care that the rest was probably watching, didn't care about the shot that was just fired –

Tony's eyes snap open instantly and he pulls back, meeting mischievous green eyes staring at him. He stays like this for a moment until his gaze flickers lower – past those slightly parted lips, glossy and slightly swollen from the heated kiss, past that perfect and pale neck, until his eyes landed on Lokis hand – holding the gun.

Loki chuckles, taking a step back.

"That makes Mr. Laufeyson the winner of this campaign. Congratulations, Mr. Laufeyson." Jarvis voice breaks through Tony's dumbfounded stare, and he scowls at Loki.

"You said you wouldn't shot me."

"I made no promise on that, Anthony." Loki simpy smirks.

Tony hummed. He should have known – he can't even be angry.

"What about the part where you don't wish to take me down, huh reindeer games?"

Loki halts for a second, his smile softer for a moment as he answers. "That was the truth. I do not wish to take you down. Not like this. With a weapon, to your death." He answered, and Tony can see that's the truth. Then Loki returns to looking smug, as he simply turns around and walks away, leaving the genius alone in his defeat. "But there was also a game to win, and I really hate to lose." He adds, and sauntered off, his hips swaying.

Tony groans, dragging a hand down his face.

"Fucking cheater!"

* * *

Laughter pearls through the observatory as most of the present members break down in unrestrained laughs. Even Natascha, and Fury feature a nasty grin. Coulson only looks pleased, but Steve can see the satisfaction in his eyes.

Steve can't blame him. Tony had earned that defeat. The captain turns to look towards Thor, expecting a frown or a sad remark about his brother's dishonorable behavior. But he only finds a gentle smile there. Surprised, he stares until Thor turns to him, noticing his state and laughs a little. There was fondness in his eyes.

"You look stunned, good Captain. 'Tis was a tactic I actually knew my brother would use. He has always been a great tactician. And… to be honest, it is most satisfying to know I'm not the only one to fall for Lokis tricks." a slight pink entered the Thunderers cheeks at that, and Steve decides that he doesn't want to ask about that story anytime soon.


End file.
